Before He Cheats
by Luna111825
Summary: It's Summer and Sakura has been dating Sasuke for about two months only to find him cheating on her! She finds unlikely friends also... rated T for language Should Sakura be paired up with Itachi ar Deidara or any one else? Tell me through comments.


**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face, she couldn't believe it… Sasuke was cheating on her! Hand covering her mouth she tried to stop the animal sounds coming from her. That is when she decided it…

**And he don't know...**

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

That is exactly what she did. She began to laugh a little bit but, she was interrupted my male voices, "Hey Itachi isn't that your little brothers car?"

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

"Maybe we can bother him!" Sakura turned around to see nine or was it ten figures heading her way, she gasped, and she was in deep shit. Time seemed to freeze. By the time they were there she was trapped.

**I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...**

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

"Who are you?" one of the figures asked. Over come by anger Sakura said, "I'm that cheating, bitch-ass, mother fuckers, Sasuke Uchiha's ex-girlfriend!" "Why are you doing this then if you're his ex-girlfriend, un?" Said one figure examining her handy-work the slashed tires, broken head lights, the keyed sides, and her name in the seats. "Because I found him cheating on me just three minutes ago… I guess I am still his girlfriend but, not for long." A figure sat next to her since she sat down on the ground before answering. "Mind telling me what happened, un?"

30 minutes later:

"That's rough." "I fucking agree." "Girl, you should go right in there and lay down the rule." Three of the figures said after she ended telling the story. The names are Kisame, Hidan, and Konan, the names of the people that talked. Before she began to tell what happened they told their names Pein, Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Zetsu.

Before she could say anything she saw Sasuke coming out of the club. She looked back at her new friends only to see the walking away Konan signaling for her to fallow. Sakura got up an ran for it.

Later:

Sakura laughed all sadness now gone they were at a café. Deidara was blowing bubble gum but it popped and got all over his face. "Here I can help ya!" Sakura said giggling a little bit. She began to pick the gum off of him with her fingers.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Konan yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked getting an uneasy feeling.

"Sorry, but we have to go" Pein said calmly.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said.

Soon they departed. Sakura made her way back home. She called Sasuke.

"_Hello?"_

"Sasuke."

"_Hn. Hold on a moment."_

Sakura heard a door close. She knew what was going to happen.

"_Bitch!" _Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, it's over."

Silence. Sakura knew she had won.

"I can't believe you had cheated on me."

"_You, I don't want to see your face again."_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled but, all she got in response was beeping. He had hung up.


End file.
